Mi Pirata!
by Wolf CR7
Summary: "Estupido conejo.. Me trae loco... Porque no eres mio! Porque me perteneces solo en mis sueños!" Un joven vestido de pirata miraba a un muchacho de cabello morado. Lo cual estaba afinando la guitarra roja. -Pervertido!-Le grito por la manera en la que el pirata le miraba.- -Mentira!


FNaF: Mi Pirata!

Nota que todos aman (¿): Holawas! Serie del FNaF! Al fin, desahogue mi idea de Fonnie :'v

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Foxy POV:

-Ey,Foxy! Espera!

Dijo mi conejo favorito,Bonnie..

-Eh? Que pasa?

-Hay algo que te queria decir desde hace mucho tiempo..

-Y?

-Pues.. Mejor lo hago..

-Hacer que?

-Esto.- Bonnie me cogio de la nuca,me acerco a el y.. Pues me beso..-

-Bonnie...-Dije mientras agarraba aire..-

-Me gustas,Foxy Senpai.. Me gustas mucho...

~Suena la alarma~

Aghhh de nuevo un sueño con Bonnie!  
Ese conejo me tiene loco!

-Ag.. Que hora es?

-Hola Foxy Senpai!

-Eh? Bonnie? Q-que haces aquí?!

-Freddy me mando a traerte...

-Freddy..

-Si... Vamos capitán,ya son las doce!-Dijo mientras me levantaba.-

-Vale.. Pero para que me llamo?

-Jeremy llego con Mike... Quiere que le veas de nuevo..

-Mike esta aquí?!

-Si joder! Vamos!-Dicho eso,Bonnie y yo nos fuimos corriendo.-

~Oficina de los Guardias~

-Entonces,Foxy aun tiene esos sueños?

-Si... Y siempre es con Bonnie.. Que significa eso Mike?

-No se..

-Yo se! Significa dos cosas.. Es un pervertido y esta enamorado de Bonnie..

-...-Mike le miro en plan "Como hostias sabes eso".-

-Estuve en esa etapa.. Me enamore de alguna diosa..-Jeremy dijo con un suspiro.-

-Oi! Mike-chan! Aquí esta Foxy!-Grito Bonnie a todo pulmón.-

-Foxy! Viejo amigo! Que tal?

-Como nunca! Y tu,amigo guardia?

-Viviendo como nunca.. Supe que aún tienes esos sueños..

-Que sueños?-Pregunto Bonnie mientras afinaba su guitarra.-

-N-no.. Nada..-Dije lo mas sonrojado posible.- Oi Mike-chan,no lo menciones si?... No se como voy a superarlo..-Le dije susurrando.-

-Dile la verdad.. No creo que le importe...-Me dijo en la misma forma.-

-Es que somos amigos.. No quiero arruinar eso...-Dios,en lo que me metí..- Además,no creo que sea fan del "Yaoi"..

-Y eso que tiene Foxy-san?

-Todo!

-Oi,pero simplemente dile.. No preguntes su opinión.. Con eso,es un alivio mas..

-Es que.. Creo que es feliz con Bon Bon..

-El y BonBon solo son amigos.. Entiende..

-Y entonces porque se abrazan?

-Los amigos hacemos eso.. Es por ejemplo que yo abraze a Freddy.. No significa nada..

-Vale,tu ganas..

-Ves? Tengo la razón.. Oye,porque no te transformas a tu forma humana? Como los demás..

-Ah,cierto.. Se me olvidó..- Me transforme a mi forma humana,un muchacho pelirrojo con orejas y cola de zorro,un parche y garfio.. Vestía ropa de pirata.-

-Mucho mejor..- Me dijo Mike con una media sonrisa,dios este peli negro es raro.-

-Vamos,Jeremy-san debe estar con los demás..

-Espera.. Oi que Mangle esta reparada.. Pero esta mal.. Que paso?

-El mecánico pensó que Mangle era igual que yo.. Entonces le reparo como si fuera hombre..

-Entonces Mangle,es uno de nosotros?

-Si.. Y para ser sincero,esta sexy..

-Foxy!

-Que? Pero,aún así.. Bonnie le gana..-Dije agarrandome la barbilla-

-En serio eres raro Foxy.. Vámonos..

~Con los demas~

-Vale chicos.. Les quiero presentar al nuevo Mangle..-Dijo Toy Freddy con una sonrisa.. Para que se informen.. Freddric,así se llama,es el jefe de los toys.. En cambio Freddy es nuestro jefe y el de los toys.. Pero el jefe de Freddy es Shadow Freddy.. Los Freddys mandan..- Ven Mangle..

Mangle entro.. En su forma humana.. Un muchacho peli blanco con ropa de pirata,mejillas rojas y con un parche.. Vi que a Bonnie se le caía la boca..

-Bonnie,que pasa?

-N-nada Foxy Senpai!

-Vale..

-Di hola Mangle,preséntate a los demás :3

-H-hola.. Soy Mangle,como lo dijo Freddric-Sensei.. Soy la versión Toy de Foxy..

-Hola Mangle-San!.-Gritaron todos con una sonrisa,Mangle sonrió tímido..-

-Mangle,si tienes problemas en la pizzería,avísanos.. Busca a Freddy o a mi.. Pero si no puedes,busca al segundo al mando del equipo de Freddy..

-Y quien es?

-Bonnie-chan.. Es el conejo pelimorado..

-El de la guitarra?

-Ese mismo,Bonnie,porque no te presentas con Mangle?

Bonnie se acercó con una sonrisa.. Dios,estoy a punto de estallar de los celos..  
Maldito conejo..

Holawas!  
Nueva serie con un hamijo!  
Si se preguntan,esta idea se surgió en medio de una conversación de nuestro grupito de Whatsapp :3  
La droga es mala :'v


End file.
